An application server can access a network provider server using a set of credentials (e.g., including a key and/or some other information) embedded in an application of the application server. The key may be associated with a particular set of services that the application server may access. The network provider server may provide a particular service (e.g., a location identification service for a user device) via the application in response to a request for the particular service and based on the set of credentials provided by the application server. In order to modify the services that the application server may access (e.g., to permit the application server to access additional services or fewer services), the key in the application may need to be modified. Modifying the key may require obtaining a new key, corresponding to the modified services, and embedding the new key in the application. Once the new key has been obtained and embedded, the application may need to undergo redeployment and retesting activities that may be time-consuming and costly.